The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
A conventional image forming apparatus has an original reading unit at an upper portion thereof and an image forming unit at a lower portion thereof. The image forming unit includes an upper cover disposed at an upper portion thereof to be freely opened and closed, so that a consumable supply is replaced or a paper jam is removed. When a consumable supply is replaced, for example, the original reading unit rotates upwardly and is set in an inclined state, so that the upper cover is opened. The original reading unit is arranged to be lifted over the image forming unit at a backside of the conventional image forming apparatus, so that the original reading unit does not interfere with the upper cover to be opened and closed (refer to Patent Reference).    Patent Reference: Japan Patent Publication No. 2005-53648
When the original reading unit is situated over the image forming unit at the backside of the conventional image forming apparatus, the original reading unit is away from a front portion of the image forming unit by a relatively large distance. Accordingly, when the conventional image forming apparatus is placed on a second tray or an office desk, it is difficult to place or pick up an original on or from the original reading unit. Further, it is difficult to operate an operation panel disposed on the original reading unit.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an image forming apparatus capable of solving the problems of the conventional image forming apparatus.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.